Setosorcerer
'Setosorcerer '(real name speculated to be Harvey) is a Minecraft Youtuber and a former member of Team Crafted. He was the fourth member to join. He is mostly known for his ongoing series Mini Mods, where he takes the suggestion from one of his fans, and uses it to create a small mod. He also frequently makes tutorials in Minecraft, which differ from each other, showing his large knowledge of the game. He also likes to play Minecraft Mini Games with his friends, including Deadlox , and more. He is a no longer a member of Team Crafted, although he was the fourth member to join he got kicked for having too serious commentary and Team Crafted, everyone but deadlox voted him off of team crafted. Seto's channel was created on April 11, 2009. His first video is titled Ultimate Waterfiends Guide Chaos Tunnels, which is a video of the popular game RuneScape. Most of the following videos also included this game. After a while, he started to upload Minecraft videos and, as a result, became a full Minecrafter and stopped playing RuneScape. His channel and twitter is currently in hiatus of 2015 due to hate comments about the channel. His Real Name A popular theory is that Setosorcerer's real name is Jimmy. However, this isn't true. The theory sparked during a livestream Seto and his friend KkComics (real name Kyle) did while playing Portal 2. KkComics referenced a meme called "That Really Rustled My Jimmies" and named Seto "The Jimmy Rustler". (at the time, Seto did not know about the meme) and KkComics shorted it to Jimmy, making fans think his real name is Jimmy. There is other confusion about his name, for some suspect his actual name is "Phat" after Adam(SkyDoesMinecraft) posted on his facebook page stating to a fan that Seto's real name is Phat. The page has been since taken down, in the fact that some think Setosorcerer did not want it revealed. Mitch (BajanCanadian) referred to Seto as "Jim" in a recent tweet, confusing fans. Also In an old video Logdotzip called Seto "Harvey" and Seto replied with "What?" Setosorcerer is also the only member of TC (Past and present) to not have revealed his face. Many people speculate on who he could be in real life. (an incorrect theory included MinecraftUniverse's friend Austin) Kicked From Team Crafted (All facts according to Seto's video on December 7, 2013, which has been deleted but re-uploaded by another user and BajanCanadian's video which was uploaded the next day.) Seto was kicked from Team Crafted due to Bajan Canadian (Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes ) bringing up the topic to the group on August 13, 2013. All members of Team Crafted decided to vote him out except for Deadlox. Supposedly, this is because he did not fit to Team Crafted's particular style (being more comedic than informative like Seto) and did not show his face; therefore not showing up to events that wanted every member of Team Crafted to be there. Also, they decided on shooting various comedy skits with the members of Team Crafted, which would involve Seto's appearance. After Mitch suggested to have Seto removed from team crafted they all sat down in a Skype call, explaining the reasonings. This was confirmed in a tweet from Mitch which explained some of the matter. Yet many of Seto's fans are still furious of his departure from Team Crafted. All members of Team Crafted are supposedly on good terms with Seto as friends. However, a response video that Seto put up on YouTube, which has since been taken down, stated that this is not the case. Team Crafted told Seto that they would still engage in recording sessions with him. However, Seto also said in his response video that this is not the case. Seto stated in his response video that he had suffered from several depressive episodes after being kicked from the group, stating that Team Crafted were the first real group of friends he had had. He stated that he would have trouble sleeping often as most of his thoughts were concerned with the matter, he also tried to kill him self due to hate comments. Deadlox was the only member of Team Crafted who stood against the reasons for the kicking of Seto and argued for him to remain in the group. In the Skype call where Seto was decided to be kicked from the group, Deadlox stood against the rest of Team Crafted. Deadlox is also the only "official" member of Team Crafted still featured on his channel page. Seto also stated distaste for the way that he was kicked, stating that he was given no warning of the ban, whilst Cavemanfilms received two warning and Kermit received one warning. Seto saw this as unfair. After this, SkyDoesMinecraft posted a tweet (which he deleted but was believed to be directed to Seto) saying that he had known Seto for 4 years but, Seto still hasn't trusted Adam enough to tell him his real name. Now, Seto has said he is going to start off from scratch with his channel and move on from all of this. In a recent channel update video, he stated that when he posted his video, he told his subscribers that he wanted them forget the incident. He also told them Sky apologized already. He even asked the ones who reposted his video to put them down, which they gladly did, despite the videos giving them high amount of views Hiatus Rumors started after 2 weeks since the last video saying that he was dead. However, this was not true he was just very sick and couldn't make videos. He has said on his Twitter he was 95% better and his computer was broken which explains why there wasn't any videos for a month and was urging to find a new computer. More recently, Seto started filmed a few videos with Adam. It started in Twitter when Adam started to miss Seto and wanted to apologize to later being in a call with him (Adam) Seto and Deadlox. Since the 25th of June Setosorcerer has in one sense, disapeared. His last tweet was posted saying, "I do want to thank @bodil40 for teaching me how to block certain "combination of words" off my channel. Hope I wont see those 2 words again." This itself has got fans speculation what those words are. Many believe they are just swear words that Seto find offensive but new ideas have arisen that the two words are "Team Crafted" as a way for him to forget. Due to his sudden disapeerance many places have blown up with support and encouragment from fans. Movements on twitter alone including; #SetoSaturday #ComebackSeto and #StayStrongSeto among many others. With the hiatus of both YouTube and Twitter accounts belonging to the Youtuber many people lead themselves to believe that he was dead. This is thankfully not the case as proof has been found that he is still playing minecraft. Just not recording. As well as that House_Owner has posted on his twitter that Seto will return, but only when he's ready. It is believed that Seto created a Facebook page. If you search "Setosorcerer" on Facebook, you will find an account with that name. He recently uploaded a post, saying why he hasn't posted videos on Youtube for a long time. There is speculation that the account is fake, but some still hope that Seto made the account. All Things Beyond ◾He has yet to to announce if he is still a full time youtuber ◾He is now starting from scratch in his channel ◾He has yet to show the public his face ◾it is unknown if he will come out of hiatus ◾It is believed he quit YouTube